


Another Maverick

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Temporary Amnesia, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Buck’s heart missed a beat or two, fearing the worst.“Eddie, Eddie, are you okay?” Buck called over the radio, but the sound of static was all that could be heard.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't owe 9-1-1 or the Step Up movies, just for play.
> 
> \--
> 
> First fic, not a drabble for this one, but first fic for both fandoms.

They’d been married for a year and their relationship was never better. They were even discussing the idea of Buck adopting Chris. Then one day they were on a call, Chris safely at home being watched over by Carla. Buck normally liked being on the same shift as Eddie, and he loved his job, but this time he wished he and Eddie had never been there.

Bobby once told him that he didn’t need another maverick on their team, but now he had two, and Buck knew what he meant. Eddie took chances with his life, always wanting to help people no matter the cost to himself. Eddie’s actions reminded Buck of himself when he first joined the 118.

When the scene had been assessed and Bobby had given everyone their commands, Buck saw Eddie running into the blazing building, a house with flames licking at seemingly every part of it. Buck was terrified something would happen to his husband.

“He’ll be alright, Buck, he has us,” Bobby reassured him as Buck held the hose with the help of Chim, aiming it over the house.

Eddie was still inside the house when the blast happened. In that moment Buck thought he’d lost him for good, but then he heard Eddie’s voice over the radio say “I’m good.”

“That’s good to hear, Eddie,” Bobby responded.

Buck and Chim tried to get the fire under control as another blast shook the place apart. Bobby called for Eddie, but this time the radio was silent.

Bobby kept calling for him, but there was no answer.

Buck’s heart missed a beat or two, fearing the worst.

“Eddie, Eddie, are you okay?” Buck called over the radio, but the sound of static was all that could be heard.

“Buck, he’ll be alright, but we need to deal with this fire,” Bobby tried to comfort him.

“Fine, let’s get it over with so I can check on my husband,” Buck spat out as he directed the hose over the fire, hoping to see Eddie coming out from the house.

Eddie didn’t appear, but as soon as the fire was under control Buck hurried inside, Chim and Hen on his heels, checking to see where his comrade was.

They found Eddie on the floor, shielding a little boy under him. The boy had Eddie’s oxygen mask over his mouth and as they moved Eddie slowly to assess his injuries Buck could see blood dripping from the back of his head. He was unresponsive and Buck didn’t miss the glances exchanged between Hen and Chim. He knew Eddie was not in a good way.

Buck held the boy as Chim and Hen put Eddie on a gurney and they left the house.

* * *

They waited in the waiting room at the hospital for the medical staff to update them about Eddie.

The doctor came and told them that he had sustained a head injury and there was the possibility of memory loss. He told them that they shouldn’t press him to remember, that when it came to memory loss sometimes they just needed to give it time.

Buck entered the room. He immediately noticed Eddie's head covered with bandages.

He could see Eddie look at him funny as a nurse came in and began asking him questions.

“Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.”

“Do you know what happened to you?”

“No.”

“Do you know what your name is?”

“I’m Sean. My name is Sean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Sean, do you know how you hurt your head?” the nurse asked.

“I don’t know,” Sean replied, trying to remember, but his mind was blank. The last thing he remembered was being in a show, which he relayed to the nurse. “I remember I was in that show and we won.”

“I’m sure it’s only temporary,” the nurse whispered to Buck, noticing he was growing more and more nervous with every minute that passed by. “Don’t give up on him, I’m sure he’ll remember. Just give him some time. Head injuries can be tricky.”

Buck nodded at her.

“Sean, do you know Buck?” the nurse asked him.

Sean looked at Buck, trying to remember, but nothing came to his mind. “No. Who is he?”

“I’m your husband, and we are raising Christopher, your son, together,” Buck replied, hoping that Eddie, or rather Sean, wouldn’t hate him.

“I have a son?” Sean asked.

“You do! He is very cute and all ours,” Buck replied.

Sean rested his head on the pillow, his mind blank. He could feel his head start to ache.

Buck saw him covering his head and asked, “Does your head still hurt?”

“Yes. How did you know?” Sean replied.

“I just know you,” Buck responded.

“He’ll be discharged tomorrow,” the nurse told Buck. “We’re keeping him for observation tonight, just in case.”

“Thank you,” Buck said to the nurse before turning to his husband with hope in his eyes. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

Sean just nodded at him as he left the room.

Buck hurried outside and leaned against the wall, trying to remember how to breathe again.

He couldn’t believe that Eddie had forgotten his name and everything they shared together. Buck knew he should let Christopher know about it, so Eddie/Sean wouldn’t feel tricked into pretending he remembered more than he actually did.

His family were waiting for him in the waiting room. They looked up as he approached them.

“Well, how is he?” Bobby asked.

“He has amnesia. He called himself Sean! Why? I have no idea,” Buck replied, knowing that he needed to be strong for Christopher.

“Don’t worry, Buck, he’ll remember. I’m sure it’s only temporary,” Bobby reassured him as he walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder to comfort him. “When he is going to be released?”

“Tomorrow. He’s staying here tonight for observation,” Buck replied.

“Are you going to tell Christopher about this?” Hen asked.

“I have to. I don’t want either of them hurt because of the situation,” Buck answered.

“I wonder why he called himself Sean. Is he hiding something from us?” Chim asked.

“I don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out soon. At least, I hope we do,” Buck said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Buck was there to bring him home when he checked out of the hospital, Chris and Carla waiting for them at the house.

As they entered the house, Sean glanced around the home and asked Buck, “This is where I live?”

“It is. This is our home,” Buck replied, noticing how nervous the man he loved looked. He wished he could hug him, but was afraid of how Eddie might react if he did.

“Dad!” Chris walked toward Buck but looked at his dad.

“Hello, buddy,” Sean said to Chris.

Carla stepped in then to give the two men some time to get settled.

“That’s your son?” Sean asked Buck as Carla accompanied Chris to his room.

“He’s your son, but I’m working on adopting him, since we’re married,” Buck replied, watching Sean carefully, not knowing how well he would take the news, or if he remembered much of their relationship.

“Oh right, I think you mentioned we were married…” Sean said, rubbing his head.

“Does your head still hurt?” Buck asked in concern.

Sean nodded, putting a hand on the chair next to him to steady himself. Buck was at his side immediately, stopping him from falling on his ass, and guiding him to the bedroom.

“I can do it,” Sean told him as Buck tried to help him out of his clothes.

“Okay, but if you feel faint let me know and I’ll help,” Buck replied. “You hurt your head and you need to rest.”

Sean nodded, but made no move to begin peeling off his clothes, figuring it could wait until the headache lifted and that if he didn’t move then the dizziness might ease up.

He tried to hide the fact he was still feeling dizzy from Buck, but the man apparently knew him too well, making it hard to hide anything from him so he just lay down without changing his clothes. It wasn’t long until he drifted off to sleep, his body still recuperating and needing plenty of rest.

Buck watched the man he was married to sleeping for a while before sighing heavily and wandering back out to the living room, wondering when his Eddie would return to him instead of this man he didn’t know.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he startled slightly when Carla said his name.

“Buckaroo,” she said softly, “he’ll be all right. It’s probably just temporary, you’ll see.”

“I can’t wait for everything to get back to normal, Carla. I feel like I don’t know this man. What if this is a piece of his past I don’t know about?” Buck asked her.

“Maybe it is, but we don’t know and we shouldn’t judge. But maybe you could ask him some questions about what he remembers and who he thinks he is and google what he tells you to see if it’s true,” Carla suggested.

“I might do that later,” Buck told her. “How’s Chris taking it?” he asked then, worried about the little man.

“He misses his dad, but he understands,” Carla replied. “Everything will be okay,” she reassured him, noticing how quiet he was. “Just go be with him, whatever he calls himself. When he wakes up, show him some photos, maybe he’ll remember something. Don’t you dare give up on him, Buck.”

Buck nodded, hugged her and went into the bedroom again, lying down beside the warm body asleep on the bed.

He couldn’t wait for the day when Eddie, his Eddie, would be there as his partner again and not the stranger he was right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

While the other man rested, Buck took Carla's suggestion and went online to search for the name Eddie had claimed was his and the dance crew he had talked about winning a show with when he was in the hospital.

He searched for ‘The Mob’ and found some of their dance videos. Buck smiled and looked back at the man in the bed. He was in awe. The man, his man, could dance.

As if feeling Buck’s eyes on him, Sean began to stir from his slumber. Blinking his eyes open he looked at Buck and his phone. “Why are you smiling? What are you looking at?”

Buck turned the phone to show him. “You can dance all right. Can you show me and Chris some moves?”

“Maybe later when I have the strength for it,” Sean answered. “You mentioned we’re married, right? Can you show me the photos?” he asked.

Buck nodded, leaving his phone on the bed and fetching the album from the shelf next to their wardrobe.

He returned to the bed, moving his phone to the nightstand and laying the album across his lap to show Sean the pictures of their wedding.

Buck could feel tears slip from his eyes as he looked at the photos, but Sean said nothing as he looked at the photos.

Then out of nowhere Sean gasped and Buck reacted instantly, placing his hand on his shoulder in concern. “Did you remember something? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sean replied, shaking off Buck’s concern. “Nice pictures,” he said, obviously attempting to change the subject.

Not wanting to put any pressure on him Buck didn’t call him on it, just going with the change of topic. “I know, right? The 118 are our family. We have each other’s backs, just like family should,” Buck told him.

When Sean didn’t respond Buck looked over and noticed how he seemed to be staring into space, like he was zoned out or something.

Buck recognized the look. Eddie was having a flashback and was lost somewhere in his mind.

In Sean’s mind he was underwater, buried under mud and soil. He saw himself talking about family and what he had found at the 118, how the camaraderie he’d found there reminded him of his time in the military, then a picture of Buck and Chris flashed in his mind.

“Buck?” Sean asked quietly, looking a little confused.

“What is it?” Buck asked.

“Was there a time I was trapped underground, with mud and soil and water?”

“Yeah, that was when you saved a little boy who’d fallen through a hole in the ground and into an old, disused well. You cut your line to save his life,” Buck replied, patting his shoulder, hoping he was giving him some solace.

“Oh, so it did happen?” Sean said.

“Yep,” Buck replied, pleased Eddie had remembered something but wishing it could have been a happier, less traumatic memory. Now it was Buck's turn to change the subject. “Do you want to take a shower and then take your pills?” he asked, hoping Eddie would take him on it.

“Yeah, I think a shower is a good idea. Maybe it will clear my head. Where’s the bathroom?”

Buck walked over to the door for the en-suite bathroom and opened it. “We have the main bathroom down the hall, but we usually keep it for Chris or guests. We have our own private bathroom in here.”

“Oh, okay, thank you, I guess,” Sean thanked him before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

“If you need anything, just let me know,” Buck told him through the door, his eyes never leaving it even as he backed away to sit on the bed. He hoped Eddie would ask for his help if he needed it, but it seemed he was doing fine in there.

Several minutes later Eddie walked out of the bathroom, half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. Buck quickly shied away, averting his eyes, not wanting to creep on his own husband or make him feel uncomfortable when he still didn’t remember them being together. He didn’t want to ruin whatever trust there was between them.


End file.
